


Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

by TurtleChix



Category: Dancetale - Fandom, Undertale, one shot stories - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gift for my friend, I do not know M's real name, I just picked Molly as a name for the person case it can be shortened to M, hope you feel better soon, just a character for this oneshot based loosly on M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 21:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: This is a gift for a dear friend on here, Most you know her as TheMSource. Due to events leaving her feeling under the weather I decided to write her a oneshot to help her out a bit. Hope you feel better soon M.





	Hold Me Close, Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoiRjAi1miE

Looking to the sky a woman sighed heart heavy after the day she had. She had honestly been so busy that she had not realized that... today was _that_ day. She never did well with these sort of things, no sane person with feelings and a soul did really. Looking forward resuming her walk heading home she paused seeing that the park was empty which was surprising for this time of day. She smiled a little to herself before deciding to take some time to try and unwind a bit in one of the few things that she did seldom, for it is something she does not do it in public due to her shyness.

 

 

_**Dancing.** _

 

 

She glanced around a few more times before setting her bags down in a not visable location along with her dress jacket shoes and socks, followed by taking her phone setting it up close by after fiddling with it setting up the song she was going to dance to to allow her to release the feelings she is holding within. She closes her eyes taking in a breathe the releasing allowing a calm to wash over her while she waited for the song to [start](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoiRjAi1miE).

 

 _If it's gonna get violent tonight_  
_Tell me you're gonna be alright_  
_You're gonna be_

_It's an eye for an eye and I don't know if I  
Want you to fight, want you to fight_

 

 _I'm losing my mind_  
_Don't leave me behind_  
_We need a bit more time_

 

She moved her arms out from her, sliding her foot back leaning forward as if reaching for something before bending back in a arch. Kicking her leg out she twirled in place. A tear rolls down her cheek as she sinks into the lyrics the song she is dancing to. Her heart and soul ached as she reach out in a cry she is not aware of.

  
_'Cause I don't want the world to turn without you_  
_And I don't want the sun to burn without you_  
_Yeah, I don't want the world to turn without you_  
_And I don't want the sun to burn without you_

A twist of her body she traces the hands up her body making her way up until she reaches for the sky. Another tear escapes her as she flips backward doing a hand stand one leg stretching into the air as the bends back holding the pose before pushing herself into the air landing on her feet with practiced grace. Would they be proud of her, from where ever they were as they watched her?

  
_You don't have to be the brave one every time_  
_I know you wanna make it right_  
_You wanna make_  
_It's a lie for a lie and I'm getting tired_  
_On the other side, on the other side_

She froze for a moment feeling someone placing their hands on her waist. A deep husky voice soon follows. “It's okay, just let go.” Eyes flashing open she is greeted with the sight of a skeleton with eye lights that look to be star light, she has seen him somewhere before but can't think as to where. She was about to pull away when she felt him lift her up causing her to catch her breathe. “Please, allow me to help ease your souls pain” He says softly to her his tone gentle.

  
_I'm losing my mind_  
_Don't leave me behind_  
_We need a bit more time_  
_Can you hear my cry?_  
_An old lullaby_  
_Drifting through the sky_

  
_'Cause I don't want the world to turn without you_  
_And I don't want the sun to burn without you_  
_Yeah, I don't want the world to turn without you_  
_And I don't want the sun to burn without you_

'Ease my soul's pain?' She echos in her thoughts as she feels him taking the lead. While a large part of her mind was questioning why someone she barely knew was dancing with her, she also found herself doing as he had said. She let go, to tired to keep herself tense after everything that has happened. The skeleton gave her a slight smile, his movements fluid as he moved a hand to her leg and bent down causing her to lean back, carefully guiding her around the place she chose for dancing.

  
_Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh no_

 _Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh no_  
_So won't you..._

  
_Hold me now_  
_Hold me like I never did anything to hurt you_  
_Don't let go_  
_Give me another minute to lay here in your echo_  
  
_I don't want the world to turn without you_  
_And I don't want the sun to burn without you_  
_Yeah, I don't want the world to turn without you_  
_And I don't want the sun to burn without you_

 

She closed her eyes again a sad smile coming to her face as she danced with her monster stranger. Slowly, tear by tear as they dance she feels her heart become lighter. Her soul's ache lessening bit by bit. Is this what it is like to be a bird? To be free of these earthen chains and fly. To be free? She had not idea that dancing with others could bring such a feeling.

 

  
_I don't want to live a life without you  
I will watch the world burn without you _

 

 

Ever so gently he stops after the song does, opening her eyes she looked ath her mysterious stranger tears rolling down her cheeks. She found herself hugging him a sob releasing as she let her bottled up emotions flow out face buried into his chest. His arms cautiously wrap around her, a skeletal hand rubbing at her back is calming motions to soothe her.

 

It took her a while to cry it all out, eventually she had no more tears to give. Pulling back she looked up eyes red and puffy from crying. His eye-lights looked smaller as he seemed to be studying her face. She felt grateful that he face was already puffy and red from crying otherwise she would be a blushy mess. As it is she was going to have a hard time finding her voice.

 

“My.. uh... my name is Sans. Do you um.. Would you like to join me for a little gathering. You do not have to but.. well what ever it is you are dealing with your soul.. it does not want to be alone.” he says a awkward smile gracing his features a shy gleam in his eye-lights and sheepish blue blush creeping onto his features. She feels her mind go blank for a moment.

 

Should she go? She even if knowing his first name only is unsure if it is wise. Typically it is not smart to trust a stranger. Someone she does not know. Then again... if she were to decline and go home she'd likely be a mopey mess for lord only knows how long. From what she can tell monsters as a whole, and given what happened moments ago were not bad people. In fact they tend to help each other as well as those that are in need that are not of their kind if they are willing to accept. There are bad cases sure but those were far and few in between.

 

With this she gives a shy smile and a nod, pulling back to gather up her things before turning back. She steels her nerves as she took a deep breathe in doing her best to push back her shyness. They would want her to live her life to her fullest. Not to allow herself to become a shut in. Sans made a gesture to follow him of which she did walking along side him. “So um.. whats your name? If you do not mind my asking?” He asks . She glanced at him before rubbing at her face with her sleeves to try and dry her tears from her ugly cryathon to look less like a train wreck, reaching deep to will herself to speak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Molly.. but most people call me M”

 


End file.
